Eyes
by SillyStanley
Summary: Naruto & Sasuke meet a girl without the ability to see, but rather the ability to pick a fight.
1. GUTS

Never, never, _**EVER **_. . . GIVE UP.

And believe that you _**CAN'T **_GIVE UP.

And

NEVER GO BACK ON YOUR WORD.


	2. The Original Character Tab

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Welcome to the **_ORIGINAL CHARACTER_** tab for this series.

Time to time I'll add/edit characters depending on how the series goes.

I'd like to notify these are **_my _**make-them-ups but not series itself.

Thank you~

* * *

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: ORIGINAL CHARACTER(S)**

**NAME: **Akira

**GENDER: **Female

**AGE: **12-14 (Give or take)

**PHYSICAL DISCRIPTION:**

-About an average fit body height of 5 ft.

-Has light, milky, rosy skin. -Brown Eyes.

-Shoulder length hair preferably pink or green, tied up or loose, but in this series it's going to be natural black hair with her bangs pulled back & the rest in layers.

**ABOUT: **(Using my **_Ivette_**_ "_actor") Bold and over confident, wild & dangerous, loud & a little bit naïve. the thing that stands out about her is her perkiness and impulsive behavior which people can come across as annoying or cute. Underneath it all she's really sensitive which people rarely see that side of her.

**VILLAGE: **The Land Of Lighting, The Cloud Village - Kumogakure

**RANK: **Genin (Although has the fighting intelligence of a Jounin)

**TEAMMATES: **Myouri & Kyouhei.

**WEAPONS(S): **Kunai knives, always carries her straight sword at her side.

**ANIMAL(S)/PET(S): **Has a pet bird, an umbrella cockatoo, she uses as a guide. Its name is Kissy or "Chuu"

**NINJUTSU: **chakura nature revolves around lighting, & wind.

**GENJUTSU: **None & immune due to her lack of sight.

**TAIJUTSU: **Above average specializes in close combat and weapons.


	3. Akira

Akira didn't even know there was an upcoming war where the Five Great Shinobi nations decided to join forces (for once in history record) instead of putting battles against each other until she encountered a strange group of plant like creatures known as white Zetsu's.

It was an accident, really. Akira had just about enough of her so called "Sensei" all he ever did was boss her around & forced her to have her training in the most pathetic exercises to prepare her for the impossible, the current exercise was a survival test in the moutain grounds _make it back_ _to camp in one piece _sensei says. Easy. Akira belittled her sensei so much & now totally regrets it all because the impossible just happened. She never heard bodies fall, much less inhuman bodies, but Akira heard the load of white Zetsu's falling to their demise about ten feet away

. Akira didn't dare move from her hiding spot not even remotely breathe.

"You can stop hiding now. You aren't fooling me by masking your presence." A single masculine voice said. "Who are you & what do you want?" He demanded.

Maybe hiding in a large and very obivous proud bare pine tree branch wasn't such a good idea. _Crap. _Akira thought _Now what? _Maybe the thought of being followed by a seemingly unthreatening little girl, wielding a sword at her side, wouldn't even occur to the guy. You know, unless he's one of those sadistic killers that doesn't like Cloud ninja, who get off by the sight blood after a rampage . . . _No. _FOCUS _Akira, focus! When push comes to shove, use one of your stupid plans for escape. Plan C. Play It Cute & Dumb_. Akira let's out a shakey laugh, "Busted."

She makes her appearence by feeling her way around the bark on the pine tree keeping herself in perfect position in case she ever fell head first to the ground from losing her balance (Wouldn't be the first time she fell flat on her face in front of a deadly enemy). Akira's idea was to use white Zetsu's intel of current events to her advantage she wasn't going to pretend that she didn't over hear it say anything. Polite stupid conversation, no intended fight needed. Akira had no intention of approaching one guy who took out a force of about 10-15 people of white Zetsu's.

Immediately Akira's plan backfired when she opened her big mouth & lost her footing on the branch falling head first to the ground. _Great. _JUUUST _great. So much for not falling! _Given her current infomation the only thing she knew about the person ten feet in front of her was his name, "You're **_Sasuke Uchiha _**right?"

What Akira had the nerve of making up next, "The one who kidnapped Killer Bee & fought with Raikage?" wasn't all that far from the truth.

Not in the least bit because Sasuke Uchiha seemed to get defensive after, "Who are you. And what do you want." Repeated in a more threatening tone.

Okay.

Akira thought. _New plan. Slice your enemy before _HE_ does. I have to get close to him though . . ._

It was then she built her composure standing taking small steps forward following the leftover echo from his voice & the threatening presence of Sasuke. "I didn't know there was a war starting." She stated.

There was only a pause.

"For the record that was the only reason I spied on you, okay?" Akira continues, "I'm just a low class shinobi from the Cloud village trying to get her training done. Not even worth your time. What village are you from?"

Akira stopped in her tracks after she heard of what seemed to be Sasuke drawing his weapon. She felt the sharp draft hit her right cheek after she evaded her head to the side. Out of nervous habit Akira simply laughed & raised her right hand in a formal greeting, "My name is Akira."

* * *

**NOTE: **Well! Took me all f*cking week, but here it is! Go easy on me. I tried. I really did. I'm not that strong of a writer sue me (laughs). I just had so many ideas my brain couldn't handle to write down on paper. Anyways! Thanks for reading. Leave a _NICE _comment or review if you want. I don't care. The fight starts in the next part which I'm currently working on. I'm out! -POOFS!-


	4. Sasuke

**NOTE: **WELL. Here's the second chapter. I had a hard time with this one. Sue me for trying. (lol) Please enjoy. Leave a _nice _comment or review. If you want. I don't really care. Thank you ~

* * *

The moment Sasuke realized he couldn't cast his illusion techniques was when he realized, "You're blind." He stated, meaninglessly attracted to Akira's vacant brown eyes. Sasuke thought it was simply the mistake of using his mangekyou sharingan too long. Doing so causes his eyes too much strain. He begrudgingly set his eyes back to their usual black color. Sasuke had to reserve his power, for he had much harder tasks ahead of him instead of picking a meaningless fight with a random little girl.

"You mean, you tried to use genjutsu to escape from me & now you realize it doesn't work." Akira interuppted Sasuke's thoughts. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"I have no intention of fighting you." Sasuke yielded his sword. "Get lost before I change my mind."

"Just like that?" She sounded insulted.

"Beat it!"

"You REALLY shouldn't turn your back on someone who has a weapon IDIOT."

Akira drew her sword and violently flung her arm forward. Sasuke was caught off guard and grunted at the stinging sensation coming from his lower right cheek. "-THE HELL?" He saw a smirk forming on Akira's face.

She then just as fast spun herself for another attack only this time Sasuke put up his defenses and lifted his sword before Akira could wound him again. The impact of two blades clashing together was undeniably too incredible to describe. Akira's sequence of attacks flustered Sasuke. Spinning herself wildly with such god like speed & grace. It was hard for Sasuke to keep up which greatly pissed him off. He blinked his eyes crimson in order to anticipate her next move. Akira's distance was too close for his comfort, he then had the idea of stiking back casting his lighting blade after Akira's sword met his again. Sasuke sent Akira a few feet back with her arm steaming.

"Whoo!" She winced. "Didn't see that coming." She laughed.

Sasuke's nostrils flared.

"Tsk, tsk. Angry only makes you seem all the more vulnerable."

"How are you able to strike me? You can't see-"

Akira only flung her arm forward, again, Sasuke brought his sword to his defense keeping their blades in tact. "It's not my eyes that see." She grunted forcing all her weight into Sasuke's sword. "It's that you make yourself very obvious."

Akira slammed the front of her foot onto Sasuke's shin, and then skidded it toward the sole of Sasuke's left foot, making him lose his balance knocking him flat down his rear end. He let out a painful groan.

Catching his breath at the tip of Akira's blade.

Keeping Akira back from stabbing Sasuke was a man. A man not much older than Sasuke not much younger than Akira, tall, sandy haired, wearing draped Cloud village attire, with a rather looking serious face. "I think that's enough," His stern voice said, "RIGHT Akira?"

"_Sensei_?" Akira exclaimed. "Is that you?"


End file.
